return
by fiction fetishist
Summary: "Don't tell me you've already run out of things to praise me for." — Syo, Natsuki; 03


**Fandom:** Uta no Prince-sama

**Characters/Pairings:** Syo, Natsuki, slight Syo/Natsuki

**Words: **1,216

**Summary:** "Don't tell me you've already run out of things to praise me for."

—

notes: not exactly proud of this, but i promised myself i'd write a fic for every episode so

i promise i'll try to be more quality next time

—

"I'm back," Syo drones, closing the door behind him and flopping down on the bed. Today had been tiring—meeting and discussing with the directors about a possible sequel and all. Syo could use a nice na—

"Oh, Syo-chan! Welcome back!"

—or not. Syo grumbles, lifting his head and looking around. It doesn't take him long to spot Natsuki curled up in front of the TV, a Piyo pillow at his side.

Syo sighs, getting up and walking toward him. "What did I tell you about sitting too close?" he admonishes. Honestly, sometimes it's hard to believe Natsuki is supposed to be the older one, given how he could be such a little kid.

"Eh~," Natsuki whines, taking the opportunity to wrap his arms affectionately around Syo's legs (much to Syo's eternal dismay). "But if I sit farther away, then how can I appreciate Syo-chan in all his glory?"

Syo makes a desperate sound, trying to escape Natsuki's grip. Then, upon noticing the familiar credit roll playing (Prince of Fighting 2-Hour Special, it declares proudly), he says, "So, you saw it, huh."

"Of course!" Natsuki replies, hugging him tighter, causing Syo to give in and just sit down beside him (the sneaky bastard). "I would never miss out on anything that involves my dear Syo-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah," Syo smiles, despite himself. "So…" he says, leaning back and watching as the next show starts, "What did you think about it?"

"It was amazing!" is Natsuki's immediate response. "You seemed just like a real hero, Syo-chan! So cool and brave and daring~ That last fight of yours was just incredible! And that scene you had with Hyuuga-sensei, too. I can see why you admire him so much!"

"And…?" Syo prods, poking Natsuki's side, teasing. "Don't tell me you've already run out of things to praise me for."

"Let's see…" Natsuki says, opening his palms and happily counting off his long list of 'Reasons why Syo-chan is amazing', steadily closing what little gap between them remains with each item and proceeding to suffocate him with his 'hug'. Normally, that would earn Natsuki an elbow to the gut, but Syo is feeling generous today and is willing to overlook that, just this once. (Of course, Syo knows better than to indulge Natsuki when he's all excited, but Syo figures it wouldn't hurt to get an ego boost every once in a while, even if Natsuki's list is actually little more than repetitions of cute/adorable/random squeals rarely mixed in with actual compliments.)

After reason number fifty-six though (not that Syo had been counting, or anything), Syo decides that Natsuki's grip has prevented his blood from circulating for far too long, and makes an 'Okay, that's enough for now' gesture with his hands.

"Eh," Natsuki says, disappointed, "I still have more reasons, though," but thankfully loosens his grip anyway.

"I was just getting tired of your blabbing, is all," Syo explains, taking a few deep breaths to get his circulation back to normal. "But," he adds, looking away, "you really _did_ like it, right? You're just not being nice or whatever?" As unreliable as Natsuki is for a completely objective opinion, Syo figures there's no harm in trying. (Besides, in the worst case, Natsuki would just go on again about how cute he is, which isn't really any different from what he does every day.)

"Of course I liked it!" Natsuki declares proudly, "I could never not like anything Syo-chan is in!"

"That's _exactly_ what I meant about 'being nice', you idiot," Syo frowns, crossing his arms. "I need to know if I'm really good enough to keep doing this kind of thing. The directors asked me if I was up to play the part again, and Hyuuga-sensei said that we were supposed to be on the same level now, so… I don't know. What am I even talking about," Syo wonders. This is stupid. What is he getting all weird and worked up for anyway? And in front of Natsuki, no less.

"I liked it, Syo-chan. I really did," Natsuki assures, voice certain. He wraps his arms around Syo again, gentler this time, more of an embrace rather than his usual bone-crushing grips, really. "I'm sorry," he says, so quietly Syo isn't sure he says it all.

"What are you apologizing for?" Syo replies, resting his hand on Natsuki's head. "Idiot," he adds, tone soft.

"I wasn't able to do anything," Natsuki explains, resting his head on Syo's shoulder. "When you were working on that jump. Even though I wanted to help you so much. In the end, I couldn't do anything."

Ah, so that's how it is. Syo runs his fingers through Natsuki's hair, petting him lightly. "Honestly," Syo sighs. It's _just_ like Natsuki to pull off something like this. _He's_ supposed to be the one having some sort of moment here, but Natsuki has to go and have one of his own. "Come on now," Syo prods, putting his hands on Natsuki's shoulders and pushing him back so he can get a look at him. "What's done is done. Besides, it's not like I can't do anything on my own. You gotta give me more credit than that."

"But," Natsuki pouts, "You were having such hard a time. And I couldn't do anything for you. Not even a little bit. And everyone else just agreed to leave you alone."

Syo snorts. "Not _that_ hard." Not really. And, "Besides," he says, looking away slightly, "you did help."

"I did?" Natsuki asks, seemingly perking up.

"Yeah, you did," Syo says. "It was really… _thoughtful_ of you to come and be an extra and stuff. It was nice to have a familiar face to talk to during breaks." (Never mind that majority of those conversations consisted of 'What are you doing here', 'Don't bother me', 'No, I do _not_ want to have lunch, especially if you're going to bring Cecil with you', and that he spent the remainder of his breaks cooped up in his trailer under the guise of rehearsing for his next scene—it's the thought that counts.) "It felt good to know that there was someone cheering for me from the sidelines," Syo considers adding instead, but doesn't. He doesn't need Natsuki to get any more ideas.

Natsuki seems placated by this, and Syo smiles, just a little. It's hard enough to deal with Natsuki in his default state of overflowing rainbows and sunshine, so what more when he goes off on his rare non-glasses-related mood swings. (Syo would rather not have to deal with Natsuki at all, of course, but there are things in life you just can't control, and Syo be damned if he would give in that easily.)

"Come on," Syo says, patting Natsuki on the back and making a move to stand up. "That's enough sap for one day. What do you say we get some dinner? You know," Syo waves his hand dismissively, "to make up for last time."

Natsuki blinks for a moment, as if letting everything sink in, before grinning brightly and latching onto Syo with an enthusiastic cheer.

Syo lets out a disgruntled sound at the contact on reflex, feeling his back ache under Natsuki's weight, but doesn't say anything more. He can indulge Natsuki just one more time for today.


End file.
